wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Raptor
frame|Niebieska odmiana Jaszczura W uniwersum Warcraft występuje kilka rodzajów jaszczurów. Te występujące w World of Warcraft są zazwyczaj nieprzyjazne oraz możliwe do oskórowania. Występowanie Jaszczury w Azeroth Jaszczury to duże, agresywne teropody (to oznacza, że stoją na dwóch łapach w sposób podobny do ptaków). Są używane przez trolle jako wierzchowce. Można je znaleźć w Durotarze, Sawannach, Łkających Jaskiniach, Mokradłach, Wyżynach Arathiańskich, Kraterze Un'Goro, Dolinie Morderczego Bluszczu, oraz Pyłowym Bagnisku. Jaszczury wydają się być bardzo inteligentne jak na bestie. Zakładają na siebie pióra i koraliki, natomiast w Sawannach (gdzie podobno żyją najinteligentniejsze) mają własną osadę złożoną z chatek z błota, udekorowanych kościanymi ozdobami zwaną Ziemiami Jaszczurów. Są różnego ubarwienia, od zielonego w paski, czerwonego do żółto-turkusowego w pasy. Ogon jest wyciągnięty, uniesiony wysoko przez strukturę kości, równoważąc ciężar ciała i umożliwiając tym samym chód na dwóch łapach. Jaszczury ważą około 270 kilogramów i używają kombinacji szybkości, chwytających przedramion, wielkich kłów oraz tylnych łap z rozdzierającymi ofiarę szponami. Polują biegnąc w kierunku ofiary, skacząc, i rozdzierając tylnymi szponami rozszarpując i gryząc jednocześni. Jaszczur posiada względnie duży mózg jak na dinozaura, a co pozwala stosować przebiegłą taktykę podczas walki w stadzie. Dzikie okrucieństwo kalimdorskich jaszczurów oczarowało Trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni od momentu ich przybycia. Uważają jaszczury za najprawdziwszą formę łowcy, i jako takie, udomowione Jaszczury Mrocznych Włóczni są ich wierzchowcami z wyboru. Udomowiony jaszczur jest prawdziwie przerażającą bestią, jako że wprawny troll jest w stanie ukierunkować dzikość gadziego rumaka zgodnie ze swoją wolą. Oswojony osobnik jest także jednym z najważniejszych znaków statusu wśród trolli; wielu zginęło próbując oswoić te szybkie i zabójcze łowcze bestie, a posiadanie jednego oznacza wysokie stanowisko.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/raptors.html Jaszczury z Jaszczurzej Grani połączyły kiedyś siły z magiem Rhoninem w starciu przeciwko Sintharii w Grim Batol. Jaszczury z Outland W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Outland jest zamieszkany przez inny rodzaj jaszczurów w Burzy Pustki i Górach Krańca Ostrza. Ich ubarwienie i kształt ciała jest trochę inny, posiadają jaśniejsze kolory, świecące oczy, i ostre kolce na krawędziach kręgosłupa i ogona thumb|A dragonhawk — current dragonhawks used by the blood elves are however drastically different. Biologia * Dzikie jaszczury występują w różnych kolorach od różowego do turkusu. * Jaszczury bardziej przypominają fikcyjne dinozaury z filmu Park Jurajski zarówno w wyglądzie i intelekcie niż prawdziwe Welociraptory, chociaż dzikie są smuklejsze niż wierzchowce. * Jaszczury wierzchowce na poziomie 20 są większe niż te dzikie, posiadają na czole duży, zakrzywiony róg sterczący horyzontalnie, małe łuski rosnące na czubkach głów i biodrach, natomiast ich ubarwienie jest fioletowe w niebieskie pasy, turkusowe w żółte pasy i szmaragdowe w żółte pasy. * Jaszczury wierzchowce są odrobinę większe niż te na poziomie 20, są zwykle udekorowane kolorowymi pancerzami i piórami, umaszczone są na niebiesko, oliwkowo, pomarańczowo, czarno (nagroda PvP), a także zielono (Swift Razzashi Raptor). Zwierzęta łowcy Jaszczury występują w wielu jaskrawych kolorach co czyni je popularnym wyborem. Chociaż łowcy mogą zmienić specjalizację swoich jaszczurów na Przebiegłość (Cunning) lub Wytrwałość (Tenacity), domyślną jest Okrucieństwo (Ferocity). W dodatku razem z umiejętnościami standardowymi dla zwierząt łowców ( , , ) i tymi przychodzącymi ze specjalizacją, każdy jaszczur posiada dwie następujące: * * Podgatunki * Rawazaur - Duże, stadne jaszczury zamieszkujące Krater Un'Goro. Named Stworzenia z poziomem mogą być oswojone przez łowców. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Zwierzaki bojowe Pierwotnie wprowadzone w patchu 3.2, teraz istnieje 9 zwierzaków Jaszczurów. * Pisklę Strzałki (Gniazdo Strzałki, Pyłowe Bagnisko) * Spaczone Pisklę (Spaczony Strażnik, Spaczony Pustoszyciel, Wyjące Jaskinie; 0.1% szansy) * Gundrackie Pisklę (Jaszczur Gundracki, Zul'Drak; 0.1% szansy) * Pisklę Chłostogona ( ) * Pisklę Skakuna (Gniazdo Takka, Północna Sawanna) * Obsydianowe Pisklę (z , Dalaran; ) * Pisklę Rawazaura (Gniazdo Matriarchini Rawazaurów, Krater Un'Goro) * Pisklę Brzytwopaszczy (Gniazdo Matriarchini Brzytwopaszczy, Mokradła) * Pisklę Razzashi (drop, Północne Dławipnącza/Przylądek Dławipnączy; 0.01% szansy) Wierzchowce right|200px Jaszczury są sprzedawane przez Zjolnira w południowym Durotarze obok Wioski Sen'jin. Samamba, Kwatermistrz Sen'jin w Lodowej Koronie, także sprzedaje dwa unikalne jaszczury. Istnieje także kilka rzadkich jaszczurów rozsianych po całym Azeroth. Notki * Jaszczur jest także naukową nazwą grupy ptaków jak np. sowy (ptaki drapieżne). Zmiany w aktualizacjach * * * * Linki zewnętrzne fr:Raptor (monture) en:Raptor Kategoria:Tamable beasts Kategoria:Ferocity beasts Kategoria:Raptor Kategoria:Mount